


All Okay

by Hellokaelyn



Series: Charlotte Torres [31]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 18:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Charlie gets a text and experiences the worry that comes with having federal agents for parents.





	All Okay

**Author's Note:**

> For the Anon on Tumblr who requested it.

Charlie had to smother a yawn behind her hand as she gathered her things off her desk, all the other kids in her class having already escaped the classroom as soon as the bell sounded signaling the end of the school day. 

She wasn’t in a rush. 

Johnny and Morgan were her ride home and the two tended to hang out for a bit with friends. Charlie would sometimes join them but more often than not she’d be sitting somewhere either reading or drawing in her sketchpad. Except for Tuesdays and Wednesdays, those were when all three had after school activities. She had her cheerleading, Johnny had football, and Morgan had soccer (though she spent most of her time on the bench which was fine by her). 

But today as Charlie walked out of her class, her phone vibrated in her hand with a text.

She had to hold onto the wall beside her when she read Uncle Tim’s words. 

Johnny and Morgan. She needed to find them.

With her breathing growing heavy, Charlie dashed down the hallway shoving past people who were still standing around not caring if they glared or yelled at her to watch it. She slid around the corner where she knew the football team liked to hang out, her breathing getting a little easier when she spotted Johnny laughing with one of his friends, and Morgan twirling her hair and batting her eyes at one of the footballers who look in a trance staring at her. 

Johnny spotted her first. His eyes widening and worry flooding his face when he saw her panicked look.

“Charlie?”

Morgan literally shoved the guy away from her, he no longer of interest to her as she spotted her best friend running towards them. 

Charlie couldn’t speak as she shoved her phone at Johnny, Morgan reading over his shoulder. 

“Shit.” Johnny and Morgan said in sync after reading it. 

“Morgan take her to the car, I’m gonna grab our things real quick.” Johnny instructed. Morgan nodded, knowing Charlie would be pissed later if she left her sketchbook in her locker. 

Charlie barely reacted as Morgan put her arm around her, giving her arm a rub as she led her away. 

Johnny turned to the guys, all of them looking confused. 

“Sorry guys I gotta go, family emergency.” He tried to keep the worry out of his voice.

“She gonna be okay man?” One of his teammates Mitch asked. 

Johnny nodded. “Uh yeah, I’ll see you guys later.”

All the guys nodded, wishing them luck for what they didn’t know. 

He walked away picking up his pace, a sigh escaping his lips when he was a distance away. 

Nick and Ellie had went undercover but suddenly went dark, and now no one could get a hold of them.

* * *

Charlie sat on the squad room floor between her Dad and the other agents desk, her head resting on Morgan’s shoulder who sat on one side of her, and holding Johnny’s hand who sat on her other side. Morgan’s shoulders slightly lifting from her breathing and Johnny’s thumb rubbing against her hand were the only things keeping her sane at that moment. 

It had been hours since they last heard from her parents, when they finally got a cryptic text from an unknown number. Uncle Tim and Hayley Howell the newest agent on the team, had rushed off the second they located where the phone was. 

“They’ll be fine.” Johnny finally mumbled. 

“Yeah.” Morgan nodded in agreement. “I heard they are pretty good together undercover, and your Dad knows what he’s doing.”

Charlie mumbled her thanks, feeling her eyes droop a little feeling the day catching up to her with the late hour. 

The sound of the elevator sounding made her eyes snap open, her head lifting. 

She was off the floor in seconds. 

“Mom! Dad!” She shouted, running to her parents who looked a little dirty and roughed up but perfectly fine. Charlie collided with them, wrapping her arms around both of them.

Both grunted, probably a little bruised, but right away hugged her back. 

Johnny and Morgan smiled at the scene and stood, moving to stand with their Dad who wrapped his arms around their shoulders. The twins looked at each other, sharing a relieved smile. Hayley stood on Morgan’s other side, causing Morgan to glance at the fresh young agent. Hayley looked as if she was trying to calm her shaking hands, Morgan had no doubt this was probably the first time she experienced the possibility of two of her teammates being in trouble. As if sensing her stare, Hayley turned her head. Morgan gave her a small smile, Hayley’s lips lifted before she looked away, her cheeks slightly pink. From embarrassment at being caught or what Morgan didn’t know, but she shrugged it off and looked back at Charlie who was smacking her parents.

“Dont.Do.That.Again!” She huffed, saying with each smack. 

“Ow! Injured parents here!” Nick grunted, grabbing her hands. 

“Well who’s fault is that!” Charlie grumbled. 

“His.” Ellie said, pointing to Nick who gave her an offended look.

“Me?!” Nick placed a hand over his heart, letting go of Charlie’s. “I’m the innocent party here!”

Ellie rolled her eyes. “You pissed them off.”

“I did  _ not _ !” 

“You told the guy he probably had a small-”

Nick quickly placed his hand over his wife’s mouth. 

Charlie made a disgusted face as the others started snickering. 

“You know what..I’m sorry I was even worried in the first place.”

Ellie shoved Nick’s hand away. “You can be worried about  _ me _ . Your Dad on the other hand-”

“That’s just rude.” He turned to Charlie with a grin and yanked her to them, Ellie laughing as they squished Charlie between them. “You love us!”

“Dad!” She shouted, trying to wiggle out of the double hug but her parents weren’t letting go.

“You’re stuck with us!” Ellie teased. 

“Can I buy new parents? Johnny go look that up for me!”

Johnny and Morgan looked at each other and laughed, taking out their phones to take pictures of Charlie’s struggle.

“What! What kind of best friends are you!”


End file.
